LIFELINESII
by K15
Summary: Ðàññêàç îò èìåíè Ñåâåðóñà, ñëýø, íàìåê íà ñïîéëåðû íà OOtP.


Lifelines 

II

Ðóáèíîâûå êàìíè çàïîëíÿþò äíî ïåñî÷íûõ ÷àñîâ. Ìàêãîíàãàëë óëûáàåòñÿ. Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ëèöî èñêàæåííî íåäîâîëüíîé ãðèìàñîé. È ÿ âñå åùå ìîãó âèäåòü ìåäëåííî óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ôèãóðó Ïîòòåðà íà ñòóïåíüêàõ ê ãëàâíîìó âõîäó. Äðîæü ïðîáèðàåò ìåíÿ, íî ÿ äåëàþ âñå, ÷òîáû íå ïîêàçàòü ñâîþ áåññèëüíóþ ãîðüêóþ çàòõëóþ îò âðåìåíè íèêîãäà íå ïðåêðàùàþùóþñÿ çëîáó. Ðîñòêè êîòîðîé ïîñåëèëèñü âî ìíå â äåòñòâå. Ìîé îòåö ïîñàäèë èõ. Ñòàðûé ñàìîäóð, êàçàëîñü, îí íåíàâèäåë âñå âîêðóã. Âå÷íî áàõâàëÿùèéñÿ ñâîèì çíàòíûì ïðîèñõîæäåíèåì, íå äàëåêîãî óìà, ñîçíàþùèé ýòî, ãîòîâ áûë ñîðâàòü ÿðîñòü íà âñåõ âîêðóã. Íà âñåõ, êòî áûë â åãî âëàñòè. ß ïîìíþ, êîãäà ÿ åùå áûë ìàëü÷èøêîé, ê íàì ïðèåõàëè ãîñòè. Êàêèå-òî äàëüíèå áàñíîñëîâíî áîãàòûå ðîäñòâåííèêè îòöà. Êàê îí ëåáåçèë ïåðåä íèìè, êàê âûêëàíèâàëñÿ, áðûçãàÿ ëüñòèâîé ñëþíîé. Ìíå õîòåëîñü óáåæàòü êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå èç íàøåé ãîñòèíîé, íåêîãäà áîãàòîãî çíàòíîãî äîìà, ïðèøåäøåãî â óïàäîê âî ìíîãîì áëàãîäàðÿ îòöó. ß õîòåë íàéòè ìàëåíüêèé óãîë, ñàìûé òåìíûé óãîë â íàøåì äîìå, çàáèòüñÿ òóäà è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âèäåòü îòöà è åãî ðîäñòâåííèêîâ. Îäíàêî ýòî áûëî ëèøü íà÷àëîì óíèæåíèé òîãî âå÷åðà. «Ïîäîéäè ê ñâîåé òåòóøêå Ýíí, ìàëü÷èê» - ïîäîáîñòðàñòíî ïðîòÿíóë îòåö. ß, íàõìóðèâøèñü ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ, âûøåë íàâñòðå÷ó âûñîêîé «òåòóøêå», êîòîðóþ âèäåë âïåðâûå â æèçíè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü óäèâëåííîãî îòâðàùåíèÿ. Ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì îíà ïðîòÿíóëà êî ìíå ðóêó, äîòðîíóëàñü äî ìîåãî ëèöà è òóò æå îòäåðíóëà åå îáðàòíî. Ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà ÿ áîÿëñÿ âîäû – îòåö îäíàæäû çàñòàâèë ñëóãó âûáðîñèòü ìåíÿ èç ëîäêè â ëåäÿíóþ âîäó âåñíîé – îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ðîñ «ñìåëûì». ×òîáû çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîéòè â âàííó ñëóæàíêå îáû÷íî ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèãðîçèòü ìíå òåì, ÷òî îíà ïîæàëóåòñÿ îòöó.

Â òîò âå÷åð ðàçðàçèëñÿ ñàìûé óæàñíûé ñêàíäàë èç âñåõ, ÷òî ÿ ïîìíþ. Ðîäñòâåííèêè óåõàëè. À îòåö, ïðåèñïîëíåííûé çàâèñòè, íàáðîñèëñÿ íà ìàòü. Ìîÿ ìàòü – äîáðàÿ òîëñòóøêà, åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê èç âñåõ, êòî, êàçàëîñü, íå èñïûòûâàë íåïðèÿçíè, êîãäà ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, íå ìîãëà íèêàê ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü îòöó. Îíà ëèøü ïëàêàëà è êàê óìåëà ïûòàëàñü óãîâîðèòü åãî. Îäíàêî îí ëèøü ñòàíîâèëñÿ åùå áîëåå ÿðîñòíûì. Òîãäà ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìàòü – ñàìûé áëàãîðîäíûé ÷åëîâåê èç âñåõ êîãî ÿ çíàþ, îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ëþáèòü îòöà, íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå, ÷òî îí äåëàë. Îíà ìíå êàçàëîñü ñâÿòîé. Ïîçæå, ÿ ïåðåñòàë òàê äóìàòü, íàîáîðîò, ÿ ñòàë ñ÷èòàòü åå òàêîé æå íåäàëåêîé êàê îòåö. «Áåññìûñëåííàÿ, íèêîìó íå íóæíàÿ æåðòâà» - äóìàë ÿ, áóäó÷è ïîäðîñòêîì.

Åäèíñòâåííîé ìîåé ñòðàñòüþ â ïðîãíèâøåì âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ äîìå – áûë ïîäâàë. Êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå ñïóñòèëñÿ òóäà – ïåðâûì óâèäåííûì ìíîé – áûëà îãðîìíàÿ – îò ñòåíû äî ñòåíû ïàóòèíà. ß ñìîòðåë íà íåå, íå îòðûâàÿñü – ïàóê ñïëåë åå î÷åíü èñêóñíî. À ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ è îí ñàì – æèðíûé, ÷åðíûé, ñ îãðîìíûìè ìàñëÿíèñòûìè ãëàçàìè. Îí ðûâêàìè äâèãàëñÿ ïî ïàóòèíå, ïîäáèðàÿñü ê ìóõå, æóææàâøåé â ñìåðòåëüíîé ëîâóøêå. ß áûë çà÷àðîâàí. Êàæäûé äåíü ÿ ïðèõîäèë òóäà è ïðèíîñèë ïàóêó áàáî÷åê è ìóõ. ×òî-òî òàéíîå è ìðà÷íîå, èñïîëíåííîå ñèëîé èñõîäèëî îò ïàóêà. À ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ÷àñòüþ åãî ñèëû. È ïîçæå ÿ âîïëîòèë ýòî, ñ óïîåíèåì èçó÷àÿ òåìíûå èñêóññòâà.

ß âñåãäà ëþáèë íàáëþäàòü… ß ïðÿòàëñÿ â òåìíûõ óãëàõ äîìà è íàáëþäàë çà ñëóãàìè. Èíîãäà ÿ âèäåë êàê ìîé îòåö, ñëîâíî ïàóê, íàñòèãàë îäíó èç ñëóæàíîê è «ïîæèðàë» åå â ñâîåì ñòèëå. Òîãäà ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âñå æå ñèëåí õîòü â ÷åì-òî.

Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ÷àñòî íåñëûøíî õîæó ïî íî÷íûì êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðöà, â ïîïûòêå ïîéìàòü «æåðòâó». Õîðîøî, åñëè ýòî êòî-òî íå èç Ñëèçåðèíà, îáû÷íî òàê è áûâàåò. Äàæå â ïðîäåëêàõ è âî âðåìÿ ëþáîâíûõ ñâèäàíèé ìîè ñòóäåíòû îñòîðîæíû, îíè íå äóðàêè, ÷òîáû ïîäñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ ðàäè ìíèìûõ óäîâîëüñòâèé. Çà ýòî ÿ èõ óâàæàþ. Õîòÿ ÿ íåíàâèæó ýòî ñëîâî, óâàæåíèå, äëÿ ìåíÿ ñóùåñòâóåò òîëüêî ñèëà. Óâàæåíèå – äëÿ ñëàáûõ. Ìîæåò áûòü, òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê â ìèðå ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ óñîìíèòüñÿ â ýòîì. Îäíàæäû ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, è ñ òåõ ïîð ÿ ñëîâíî – èäåàëüíûé ìåõàíèçì, â êîòîðîì íå õâàòàåò ñàìîé ãëàâíîé äåòàëè. ß íå æèâó… ß ñòàðàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â ñâîåé îøèáêå, â ìàðàçìå ñòàðèêà èçî âñåõ ñèë. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ ê ïðîøëîìó. Íèêîãäà, äàæå ê Ñàìîìó ñèëüíîìó ïàóêó íà ñâåòå.

Îäíàêî ìîÿ íåíàâèñòü ê îòöó íå èäåò íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ê äðóãîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîãî ÿ âïåðâûå âñòðåòèë â ïîåçäå â äåíü ìîåé ïåðâîé â æèçíè ïîåçäêè â Õîãâàðö. Îí ñòîÿë íà ïëàòôîðìå 9 è 3/4 – óëûáàþùèéñÿ, ðîçîâîùåêèé, ñ áëåñòÿùèìè ãëàçàìè, â îêðóæåíèè òàêèõ æå ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, îáíèìàâøèõ åãî, öåëîâàâøèõ. Êàçàëîñü, èõ èçëèÿíèÿì íå áóäåò êîíöà. ß áûë îäèí ñî ñâîèì ñòàðûì ïîòðåïàííûì ÷åìîäàíîì è ñ ïîðåçîì íà ùåêå – ñëåäîì ñðàæåíèÿ, îêîí÷èâøåãîñÿ ïîðàæåíèåì ñëóæàíêè, ïûòàâøåéñÿ ïîìûòü ìíå ãîëîâó íàêàíóíå îòúåçäà. ß íàáëþäàë çà ðîçîâîùåêèì ñåìåéñòâîì. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, ÷òî-òî âíóòðè ó ìåíÿ íàïðÿãëîñü, îäíàêî îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë ìåíÿ.

Çàòåì, ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî ìû îêàçàëèñü â îäíîì êóïå. Òàì áûë åùå îäèí ìàëü÷èøêà – íàõàëüíûé è ñàìîóâåðåííûé. Îíè ñðàçó ñïðîñèëè, êàê ìåíÿ çîâóò, è ñêàçàëè, êàê çîâóò èõ. Òîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå óñëûøàë ýòî èìÿ: Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð è íåêòî, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. ß ÷èòàë êíèæêó è äåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå çàìå÷àþ äâîèõ. À îíè ñëîâíî áû è çàáûëè îáî ìíå. Ïðàâäà Áëýê èíîãäà èç-ïîä òèøêà êèäàëñÿ â ìåíÿ ìàëåíüêèìè ñêðó÷åííûìè îáåðòêàìè îò øîêîëàäíûõ ëÿãóøåê. Îäíàêî ÿ íå îòâå÷àë. «Èùèòå äóðàêà, ââÿçûâàòüñÿ â äðàêó» - äóìàë ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. «ß äîáåðóñü äî âàñ». Ìíå ñðàçó íå ïîíðàâèëèñü ýòè ñàìîäîâîëüíûå ïðèäóðêè. Îäíàêî ýòî áûëî òîëüêî íà÷àëîì. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò Ïîòòåð è Áëýê ñòàëè ñàìûìè ïîïóëÿðíûìè â øêîëå. Ïîòòåð èãðàë â êâèääè÷, âñåãäà è âåçäå îí õîäèë ñ öåëîé òîëïîé ïîêëîííèêîâ. Âñåãäà ñ ýòîé íàèâíîé óëûáî÷êîé íà ëèöå. ß òî çíàë, ÷òî îí íå áûë íàèâåí. Íåò, îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ âñåì ýòèì âíèìàíèåì. Äàæå ó÷èòåëÿ îáîæàëè åãî è ïðîùàëè åìó âñå. ß íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ïî÷åìó, íî êàêàÿ-òî íåîáúÿñíèìàÿ ñèëà òÿíóëà ìåíÿ ê Ïîòòåðó. Îí áåñèë ìåíÿ, âñå â íåì. Íî ÿ íå ìîã íå ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, íå íàáëþäàòü çà íèì. Îíè ñ Áëýêîì âñåãäà áûëè âìåñòå, ýäàêàÿ ñëàäêàÿ ïàðî÷êà. Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íèêîãî íå áûëî, íèêòî äàæå íå õîòåë ñàäèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé â êëàññå çà îäíîé ïàðòîé. À îíè õîäèëè ïî øêîëå êàê êîðîëè. Ïîòîì ê íèì ïîäâÿçàëñÿ åùå îäèí – Ëþïèí. Îí âñåãäà êàçàëñÿ ìíå ñòðàííûì, ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì. È îäíàæäû ÿ îòêðûë åãî òàéíó, òî÷íåå Áëýê îòêðûë ìíå òàéíó, ïîêàçàâ êàê ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ óçëîì íà ñòâîëå äåðåâà âî äâîðå. ß ïîìíþ ñäàâëåííûé ñïåðòûé âîçäóõ òóííåëÿ – è íåîæèäàííî – ðåçêèé òîë÷îê â îáëàñòè ãðóäè – êòî-òî îáõâàòèë ìåíÿ ñçàäè ðóêàìè, òóò ïðîñâåò â êîíöå òóííåëÿ çàãîðîäèë îãðîìíûé âîë÷èé ñèëóýò – îøèáèòüñÿ áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Íîãè îòêàçàëè ìíå, è òîìó, êòî ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ, ïðèøëîñü òàùèòü ìåíÿ âñþ äîðîãó ê âûõîäó çà ñîáîé. Êàêîâî æå áûëî ìîå óíèæåíèå, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë, ÷òî ýòî Ïîòòåð. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ðàñøèðåííûìè ãëàçàìè. Îäíàêî ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí ñëîâíî áû è íå âèäåë ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî âèäåë òîëüêî ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, ñîâåðøèâøåãî ïîäâèã. ß íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è çàøàãàë â ñòîðîíó çàìêà, è ñðàçó ïîøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó. Îäíàêî íèêîãî íå îò÷èñëèëè. 

Ìîÿ áîëåçíåííàÿ íàñòîé÷èâàÿ ñòðàñòü òîëüêî óâåëè÷èëàñü. ß íå ìîã íå ñëåäèòü çà Ïîòòåðîì. ß ñòàë åãî òåíüþ. Ýòî íàñòîëüêî âîøëî â ïðèâû÷êó, ÷òî ÿ óæå è ñàì íå çàìå÷àë, êàê ïîñëå îáåäà, â ëþáîå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ ñòàðàëñÿ èäòè èìåííî â åãî íàïðàâëåíèè.

ß çàâèäîâàë Áëýêó – îí âñåãäà çíàë, ãäå Ïîòòåð.

È îäíàæäû ÿ âûñëåäèë åãî â Õîãñìèäå, êîãäà îí áûë îäèí. Áûë ïàñìóðíûé äåíü è äóë ñèëüíûé âåòåð. ß äîøåë çà íèì äî íåáîëüøîãî áàðà. Îáîéäÿ çäàíèå, ÿ íàøåë ìàëåíüêîå ãðÿçíîå îêîøå÷êî è ñòàë ñìîòðåòü âíóòðü. Ïîòòåð ñèäåë çà ñòîëèêîì íåäàëåêî îò îêíà ñ êàêîé-òî äåâ÷îíêîé èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ýâàíñ, âñïîìíèë ÿ, ìàãëà. Îíè áûëè ïîãëîùåíû äðóã äðóãîì, ðóêè èõ ñïëåëèñü íà ñòîëå, è ÷óòü íàãíóâ ãîëîâó, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî íîãè äåëàëè òî æå ñàìîå. ß ñìîòðåë êàê çà÷àðîâàííûé, ñ òàêèì æå èíòåðåñîì, êàê è çà ïàóêîì â ïîäâàëå ìîåãî ñòàðîãî äîìà. Ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ÿ íàøåë èõ âîçëå îçåðà – îíè öåëîâàëèñü. Íåïîíÿòíàÿ äðîæü îõâàòèëà ìåíÿ. ß òàê çàäóìàëñÿ, ÷òî íå óñëûøàë øàãîâ, à îãëÿíóâøèñü, âñòðåòèëñÿ íîñ ê íîñó ñ ëåäÿíûìè ãëàçàìè Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. Îí ïðåäïðèíÿë ñâîþ îáû÷íóþ òàêòèêó – ïðîñòî ñòîÿë è ìîë÷àë, æäàë, êîãäà æåðòâà çàíåðâíè÷àåò. ß ñäåëàë ñàìûé áåçðàçëè÷íûé âèä, îäíàêî îí ëèøü óñìåõíóëñÿ è, ïîâåðíóâøèñü, çàøàãàë ê çàìêó. Â òó æå íî÷ü îí âûçâàë ìåíÿ â Îáùóþ êîìíàòó. Çàòåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî è ïðîèçíåñ óõìûëêîé: «Ãîòîâ ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî òû îòäàøü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà Ýâàíñ». ß íå ìîã ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ… Êàçàëîñü ïîë ðàçâåðçñÿ ïîä ìîèìè íîãàìè â òå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, êîòîðûå çàíÿëè ó Ëþöèóñà, ÷òîáû ïîäîéòè êî ìíå, ïîäíÿòü ìîé ïîäáîðîäîê îäíîé ðóêîé è çàêðûòü ìíå ãëàçà äðóãîé. «Äàâàé – ïðîøåïòàë îí – ïîäóìàé î Äæåéìñå» - âïåðâûå ÿ óñëûøàë èìÿ ìîåãî âðàãà, ïðîèçíåñåííîå ïî îòíîøåíèþ êî ìíå. È ÿ «óïàë»… Ïîòîìó ÷òî â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó – ÷óæèå ãóáû îòêðûëè ìîè è íàñòîé÷èâî âûïèëè âñþ ñèëó, îñòàâøóþñÿ âî ìíå. 

×òîáû âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîéòè íà âñå. À Ëþöèóñ íå óïóñòèë ñâîåãî øàíñà. Îí øàíòàæèðîâàë ìåíÿ, ìîå íóòðî. Íåò, îí íå óãðîæàë, îí ëèøü íàøåïòûâàë. À ÿ ïðîäîëæàë òîíóòü âñå ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå â ñâîåé áåññèëüíîé íåíàâèñòè. Íî÷üþ, ïûòàÿñü âûñòðîèòü äîðîãó, êîòîðóþ ðàçðóøàë íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, îò÷åòëèâî ïîíèìàÿ íàïðàñíîñòü è áåñïëîòíîñòü ìîèõ ÷óâñòâ. È åùå áîëüøå ðàçæèãàÿ â ñåáå ìó÷åíèå. Ëþöèóñ èñïîëüçîâàë ìåíÿ: ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè ê òåìíûì èñêóññòâàì, ãîðàçäî ìåíåå çíà÷èìûì äëÿ ìåíÿ çåëüÿì.

Ìîå íåñîãëàñèå ñ ìîèìè ÷óâñòâàìè ê Ïîòòåðó, íåðàçðåøèìîå ïðîòèâîðå÷èå, æåëàíèå îáëàäàòü ñèëîé, êîòîðàÿ ïîçâîëèò ìíå âûðâàòüñÿ èç ïëåíà, ïîñòðîåííîãî ìíîé ñàìèì, ïðèâåëè ìåíÿ îäíàæäû â Õðàíèëèùå ýòèõ ñèë. Íî èëëþçèÿ âëàñòè ïðîäîëæàëàñü íåäîëãî: ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ôàíàòèçì â ãëàçàõ Ëþöèóñà, åãî âîñõèùåíèå îòêðûòûì âîçìîæíîñòÿì íå áûëè ìíå áëèçêè. ×åì áåçãðàíè÷íåå áûëà íàøà âëàñòü, òåì áîëüøå ÿ ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñëóãè Ñèëû òåðÿëè êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé, à ìíå îí êàê ðàç áûë íåîáõîäèì. Òàê ÷òî êîãäà Äàìáëäîð «ïðèãëàñèë» ìåíÿ â Õîãâàðö ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû, ÿ íå îòêàçàëñÿ. ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íèêòî íèêîãäà íå äîòðàãèâàëñÿ äî ìåíÿ? Íèêòî, êðîìå Ëþöèóñà, äåëàâøåãî ýòî ðàäè ñàìîãî ñåáÿ è… Äàìáëäîðà â òîò ñàìûé äåíü. Ìû ïðîâåëè öåëûé äåíü â åãî êàáèíåòå. Ñíà÷àëà îí ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ñåñòü, è ðàññêàçàë ìíå âñþ ìîþ æèçíü, âñþ… íè÷åãî íå ïðèóêðàñèâ. Äàæå ïðî ïàóêà â ïîäâàëå èç ìîåãî äåòñòâà è òîò áàð â Õîãñìèä, ãäå ÿ íàáëþäàë çà ïåðâûì ñâèäàíèåì Ïîòòåðà ñ åãî áóäóùåé æåíîé. È ýòî íå áûëî çàêëèíàíèåì. À ïîòîì îí îáíÿë ìåíÿ… ß äî ñèõ ïîð âñïîìèíàþ ýòî ñ ÷óâñòâîì ñòûäà è óíèæåíèÿ, è â òî æå âðåìÿ íå ìîãó íå âñïîìèíàòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà ñî ìíîé ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ïðîèñõîäèëî ïðåæäå – ÿ çàïëàêàë ó íåãî íà ïëå÷å. À îí ïðîäîëæàë ãëàäèòü ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå òàê, áóäòî ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíî íîðìàëüíî. Âîò òîãäà ÿ çàñîìíåâàëñÿ â ñèëå è ñïîñîáíîñòè ÷åëîâåêà êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ è îêðóæàþùèé ìèð. Ïîòîìó ÷òî Äàìáëäîð áûë ñèëüíûì èíà÷å… ñâîåé ñëàáîñòüþ, âåðîé. ß ïîâåðèë, ÷òî íà çåìëå åñòü êòî-òî, êòî ìîæåò ïîëþáèòü ìåíÿ òàêèì, êàêîé ÿ åñòü. È ñ òåõ ïîð ÿ áûë ñëàá ïðåä Äàìáëäîðîì.

ß íå èçìåíèëñÿ… Ìîå áåññèëüíîå ÿðîñòíîå ÷óâñòâî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ïîòòåðó íå óãàñëî. Åãî ïðèçðàê âñåãäà ãäå-òî ðÿäîì: â äîìå Áëýêà, íà ñòàðûõ ôîòîãðàôèÿõ, â ãëàçàõ åãî Ñûíà…


End file.
